Like a Phoenix
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Leo suddenly drops by at Nico and Percy's place and the newly engaged couple actually had other plans than taking care of a sick Leo. What's he doing at their place and why isn't he still with his girlfriend Hazel and his boyfriend Frank and what's wrong with him? Frank/Hazel/Leo threesome, Nico/Percy slash and some mpreg - Sequel "A Spark of Life" is up!


PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO || Frazeleo || Like a Phoenix || Frazeleo || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: Like a Phoenix – A Firebug's Insecurities

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, fluff, h/c, mpreg, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Jake/Will, Kayla/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Characters: Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black, Hephaestus

Summary: Set after 'A Very Half-Blood Carnival'/'A Very Half-Blood Valentine' in my timeline.

Leo decides to drop by and visit Nico and Percy, though the couple is kind of suspicious why the tinkerer suddenly came over, all the way from New Rome. Turns out the Latino is sick and doesn't want Hazel and Frank to worry about him. Though... Percy is the only one realizing what 'sick' truly means and finds himself in the position to help his friend.

**Like a Phoenix**

_A Firebug's Insecurities_

"So... What are we going to do now?"

Percy Jackson was leaning against the counter in his kitchen, a cup of coffee in one hand, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He stared through their living room right into the bathroom, the bathroom door open and revealing a heaving, hunched over Latino.

"Why are you asking me?", huffed Nico next to his boyfriend, his arms crossed over his chest with a dark glare directed to the bathroom. "I had planned on screwing your brains out on every flat surface of this apartment now that work finally gives me the time to do so. But no, my sister's pet had to decide to drop by today of all days!"

"Don't be mean to Leo", chuckled Percy and elbowed his Ghost Prince before pushing himself off the counter. "I'll go and check on him. Maybe interrogate him a little."

"Yes. I would simply _love_ to hear why he decided to bug us when he's having a cold", muttered Nico with a pout. "As if my sister wouldn't be willing enough to change into a nurse dress for him."

Percy shook his head in amusement. Nico's plans regarding a new form of demi-god supportive services had taken so much time out of their private schedule yet now that everything took more defined forms on, Nico finally had some free time at his hands. And just the very first day of this little 'vacation' (Percy refused to truly call it that since Nico's plans included both of them naked on every flat surface of their home and nothing more) their doorbell rung. Much to Nico's dismay was it not the delivery guy with the newest hot costume he had bought for his boyfriend but rather a cheekily grinning Latino with a back-pack who declared he would be visiting for a couple of days. That had been two days ago now and Leo had not given any further explanation, but rather spend most of his time leaning over their toilet.

"Hey there, Leo", murmured Percy softly as he sat down next to the heaving Latino, resting one hand tenderly on his back to rub it. "Are you going to tell us what's wrong anytime soon?"

"I—It's nothing, Perce, really", muttered the exhausted son of Hephaestus and wiped his mouth.

"Said the boy who already vomited five times since arriving here and who ate practically all our food within an hour", huffed the Sea Prince and rolled his eyes. "Now seriously, please."

"I... I'm not feeling well...", started the fire-bender softly and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"That much we figured out on our own", chuckled Percy softly and got more comfortable next to the Latino, wrapping one arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "But why are you here with us instead of at home, getting pampered by Frank and Hazel? I'm sure they'd go crazy in a frenzy over caring for you. I'm actually quite sure they're currently worried out of their minds because you just disappeared on them."

"I left them a note", shrugged Leo and avoided Percy's eyes. "Look, I just..."

The Latino heaved a sigh and rested his forehead on his knees, making himself look even smaller than he actually was. It was a too familiar picture. Percy furrowed his brows in realization, leaning his forehead against Leo's shoulder in support.

"Stupid firebug", whispered the son of Poseidon and shook his head. "I know you're still not used to having someone around who cares for you. Believe me, after coming to camp and finding friends for the first time, I had a hard time trusting them too, especially when I was feeling weak. And I know it's even harder for you, because I at least had my mom. But you need to understand that Hazel and Frank love you and that they won't just drop you because you're sick."

"Don't say it as if it's easy", grunted the Latino. "I've felt useless enough most of the time during the war and back then I at least had a little input. But when I'm sick? What good am I then? Now I can at least keep the house clean and go groceries shopping and please them in bed to... to... to pay them back for caring for me. I'm no good like that! ...Ouch."

Leo winced and rubbed the back of his head, turning to stare at the darkly glaring Sea Prince. Percy had the most disapproving glare possible attached to his face, looking like a scolding mom.

"You don't need to pay them back for caring. They care because they love you, you moron", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "Look, I was in a similar situation when I first had moved in with Rachel and caught a cold. I was sniffing around like an oversized dog, but I still went to university and work, until I fainted in the dojo. And yes, I still get to hear about that one from Clarisse at least once a week. She brought me home and they tugged me in and for the next week, Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse and Nico took turns tending to me. I've never felt so spoiled in my life. Looking at it now, I should have figured that Nico likes me more than just a friend... Gods, was I oblivious... Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that it's great having someone to care for you and that you should enjoy it and not hide because you think you owe them or anything."

"B—But it just won't get better", started Leo to whine.

"Tell mommy where it hurts and I'll kiss it better", chuckled Percy with one raised eyebrow.

"Well, my back kind of hurts... But other than that it doesn't really hurt. I throw up like all the time though, at first I thought it's just a fluke, because it passed over the day, but the next day it came back. But it's nothing wrong with my stomach I think, because I can eat like there's no tomorrow. I mean, seriously. I eat like double the amount of food I used to. And I don't know why, but I always want really gross things, like apples and wiener, or chocolate cake and cheese! And uh... well... even though I'm kind of not feeling good, I'm still uh... really horny..."

Percy stared at his friend with a blank expression on his face. Then he stood, all of a sudden, without a warning. Leo yelped a bit surprised and looked after the retreating Sea Prince, who stormed out of the bathroom and nearly past Nico, though the son of Hades caught his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?", asked the Ghost Prince with one raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to kill a god", growled Percy with so much seriousness in his voice that Nico automatically feared for the poor immortal. "And you, my love, are going to bring Leo to the hospital, get him checked thoroughly. And I mean thoroughly. Then you're going to call your sister and send Mrs. O'Leary over so she can bring Frank and Hazel here. But... don't tell Leo yet."

"What...? Why? Perce!", called Nico after his fiance as the Sea Prince slipped past him.

/break\

Percy Jackson had an aura of death and danger surrounding him, one that send every weaker demi-god or halfling running for their money with their tails between their legs. He was in full-blown kick-ass hero mode and everyone with a common sense could see that and should flee, considering who he was. And that truly was the best course of action because Percy was in the mood to beat up any brat that would decide to poke fun on him now.

He took a deep breath as he entered the Temples. It was the highest building in New Athens and probably also the largest in width. A skyscraper, designed to perfectly balance ancient Greek architecture with the modern ways. Each floor held seven temples, only separated by ancient-fashioned pillars and spacious halls. The first floor held the six main gods – Zeus in the center, the first temple to be seen when entering the building, Poseidon right to his younger brother and Hades left, on Poseidon's side were the temples of Hera and Demeter, on Hades' side were Hestia and Athena, her being the patron of the city had deemed it a must that her temple had to be on the first floor. Percy staggered a bit as he entered the building. Even though his destination was a different one, he could not simply enter the temples without paying his father a little visit. He only greeted the statue with a short, solemn nod and lit a candle at it's feet. Closing his eyes for a little moment, he begged his father for strength. The candle, placed on a little floating boat in the river running through the temple, flickered slightly as if his father was trying to comfort him the moment he burned the little shroud of paper that symbolized the offerings. Getting up again, he headed over to the other side of Zeus' temple. He could not enter the temples without also visiting his future father-in-law, he owed Hades very much after all. His fingers subconsciously went to his ring, twirling it around his ring-finger one time. Lighting a black candle, he send the same silent thanks to his uncle as he always did when visiting Hades' temple, the thanks for accepting Percy in his family and giving him Nico. Having finished his duty, he stood to walk over to the elevator and ascended up to the second floor, where the rest of the Olympians were located – Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Popping his neck, he stormed over to the temple partition of Hephaestus, startling some demi-gods who were busy praying to their parents.

"Hephaestus!", called Percy in a feral, loud voice. "Get your sorry ass down here!" Startled and outraged exclamations could be heard from everyone else on the floor, yet the Sea Prince couldn't bring himself to care about that. "Hephaestus! I swear, if you don't come here right now, I'll come and visit your little workshop and am going to kick your godly ass! Don't think I won't, I've already battled your brother when I was twelve – and I _won_. Don't test me, I'm pissed."

Some children of Hephaestus were short of scolding Percy, he could see it in their eyes, yet they were just as aware that he had kicked Ares' ass back then, as well as Kronos' and Gaia's. Even though they wanted to defend their father, they were not stupid enough to provoke the Hero of Olympus over it. Besides, the thunderous trembling of the temple and the huffed grunting emerging from a blinding light were interrupting any such attempts.

"What do you want, sea brat?!"

The Sea Prince could hear shocked squeals all around him for it was uncalled for a god to actually visit his temple, especially when being called by a demi-god not sired by them. Though Percy couldn't care less about what those kids thought, his attention was solemnly focused on the grumpy looking, oil-smeared, hunched god of smiths and tinkerers.

"Leo is pregnant."

It was a single statement, no question. He had no questions regarding that. He wasn't stupid, he knew the signs when faced by them and he was able to put one and one together (the fact aside that he was looking out for exactly these symptoms by himself ever since Christmas because he feared his tea would fail him). No reasons to question what exactly was going on with Leo.

"Good for him", shrugged Hephaestus indifferently. "Or not, whatever works for him."

"It is good", spat Percy aggravated, his fists shaking next to his body. "Yet that does not make up for the fact that you failed to warn him, you jerk! Weren't you thinking, even for a split second, to give him a little heads up? Like 'Oh, son, when you plan on sleeping with another man, use protection or you may end up with a bun in the oven'?!"

The god actually had the audacity to look bored and annoyed. "Listen, sea brat, you may have done some pretty heroic stuff, but that does not give you the right to talk to a god like that."

"You-", started the son of Poseidon with gritted teeth.

"Enough!", growled Hephaestus, his booming voice shaking the temple. "I am a god. I have duties and works to attend. And I have sired plenty of children. Unlike my uncles, who only have one or two brats to tend to, I don't have the time to hold the hands of every single one of them when they have to go through hardships, I can't put a band-aid on every little scratch and I certainly do not have the time to sit down and have the talk with them all! You underestimate the life of a god for your father with his favoritism has blinded you for the harsh reality. We have rules to not interfere with our children too much out of reasons."

Percy gritted his teeth even harder and he could hear Austin in his function as Percy's dentist squeaking in horror. Even though he tried very hard to focus on his hot-boiling rage, he could see Hephaestus' point, but he did not want to see it.

"That may be the case", growled the Sea Prince darkly. "But _this_ is something different. How is a boy supposed to know he can even get pregnant if no one gives him a warning?!"

"Well", shrugged Hephaestus with one raised eyebrow. "If he insists on doing it bare nowadays, with all the sexually transmitted diseases, I fail to see how it is my fault."

Percy shook with suppressed anger. "He's your son! He rescued the world in your name! You owe him to at least care this little about him! How can you be so indifferent?!"

"I am an immortal god", stated Hephaestus evenly. "I have lived for thousands of years. I have sired countless demi-god children and I have seen every single one of them die, may it be at the hands of monsters or other enemies. We gods could not keep existing and stay halfway sane if we would get attached to every single one of them. Leo is a good kid and has proved himself as a worthy hero, but I am not getting involved in his personal life."

Percy had to bite his tongue to agree – yes, Hephaestus had shown how much he stayed out of Leo's personal life if the boy's record as a runaway orphan was anything to go by. He hung his head in defeat, slowly unclenching his fists. It was no use arguing with a god.

"How is it possible that he got pregnant?", asked the son of Poseidon softly. "Give me an explanation that I can give Leo and the father of his child."

Hephaestus seemed to contemplate that thought for a moment before shrugging. "It's his fire. You know the legend of the phoenix? The bird that gets reborn by his own intense flames. Fire is pure and raw and powerful and at the moment of highest heat – highest passion – he bears life like the ancient flames. Only true passion triggers that ability. Truth be told, what with his record I actually didn't think he would ever reach such deep fires."

"Wow, that's nice", snorted Percy with a glare.

"If you're finished insulting me, I'd like to return to my workshop", grunted Hephaestus unimpressed. "Be aware that if it would not earn me the eternal wrath of both my uncles, I would smite you for your impertinent behavior, Percy Jackson."

With that said, the god of smiths disappeared again, leaving Percy alone with many glaring children of Hephaestus. The Sea Prince huffed and turned to get going again before anyone decided to muster some courage up and confront him, because he was pretty sure he would not be able to hold back his strength today. Still, even through his anger, he felt a certain surge of happiness at Hephaestus' remark. That both, Poseidon _and_ Hades would be angry if he'd get maimed. But now was not the time to dwell on that, he had a firebug to comfort and a Frank to get to faint.

/break\

"And he didn't say why we needed to come or why Leo had to go to the hospital?", asked Hazel, frantically pacing up and down in front of the hospital room. "Nothing?"

"No", muttered Nico and shook his head, his legs and arms crossed as he sat there, watching his sister. "He was sounding very serious and urgent though."

"Great!", exclaimed Frank sarcastically and threw his hands in the air. "If he's trying to scare us to death, he's doing a pretty good job with it! I mean, we noticed Leo had had an upset stomach for a couple of days now, but it's not going to be something serious, right?"

"If our baby brother caught some weird Roman sickness over there, I'll kick your ass", warned Nyssa with a dark glare from where she was sitting between Nico and Jake.

The two children of Hephaestus had coincidentally been at the hospital, spending the lunch break with their respective partners who were both working there as doctors and seeing their baby brother being brought in by Nico had send them into a worried fit. Now the five of them – Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jake and Nyssa – were sitting in front of the hospital room where Will and Kayla had disappeared into with the Latino, who looked just as lost as his siblings and lovers.

"What's wrong with our firebug?!", huffed Hazel with a depressed pout and collapsed in the other chair next to her brother. "Why hasn't he told us that it's that serious? I thought it was just something bad he ate or something like that!"

"I really don't know", sighed Nico exhausted, because really, he had been repeating that phrase for over an hour now. "Percy said nothing before he left, he didn't even say where he was going, I swear. I know just as much as you guys do."

"But what was he doing at your place?", grunted Jake with a glare. "If our baby brother had to go and hide from his lovers – no offense, guys – then why didn't he come to seek comfort at my place or Nyssa's place? Why go to his girlfriend's brother?"

"He didn't go to his girlfriend's brother's place, he went to my place, because even though he may not know it, he still sensed what's up and knew I'd be the only one to fully grasp it."

The new voice startled the five pouting and exhausted demi-gods, all turning to stare at a smiling Sea Prince. Percy ran his fingers through his hair and nodded in greeting, though he didn't get to say another word before he was practically run over by Jake, Nyssa, Frank and Hazel.

"Guys, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't suffocate my fiance", growled Nico dangerously.

The four backed off some, though Hazel was snickering slightly. "You love saying that, brother."

The half-Italian blushed slightly and coughed to cover it, though he was staring at his boyfriend just as intensely and curiously as his friends. Seeing the expression on Percy's face, he saw that whatever it was, it was serious yet not bad. Raising one eyebrow curiously, he tilted his head.

"Well, what is the matter now?", asked Nico and stood to hug and kiss Percy briefly.

"Let's talk about that inside with Leo", smiled Percy, cuddling a bit closer to his Ghost Prince.

Taking Nico's hand, he beckoned for the others to follow them inside. Once the door was opened, they were greeted by the loud protests of Kayla and Will. The son of Apollo stood in front of the bed, glaring dangerously at them all like a lioness protecting her cub, while his sister sat on the bed, cradling a crying Leo in her arms, murmuring soft nothings.

"What are you doing barging in like that?!", growled Will dangerously. "If Leo would be ready to have visitors, I would have called you guys in! He doesn't want to see anyone!"

"What's wrong, firebug?", asked Hazel softly, worried.

She hastily walked over to the bed with Frank at her side, the broad Canadian easily lifting Kayla up at her hips and placing her on the other bed of the room to make space for the two of them. The daughter of Apollo gave a dumb stare at that and blinked a couple of times. Nyssa pecked her lips for a moment, though her attention was focused on the still crying Latino. The two older children of Hephaestus walked around the bed to stand on its other side and comfort Leo. Though instead of looking better, which Leo normally did when surrounded by the people he loved most, he looked rather claustrophobic and panicked now.

"Leo", whispered Percy softly, pushing past a glaring Will who was muttering something about nosy boyfriend tinkerers having to sleep on the couch tonight. "I talked to your father."

Wide, fearful brown eyes stared up at him, Leo's breath hitched. The others too turned to stare confused and curious at the son of Poseidon. Percy walked over to them, sitting down at the foot-end of the bed, resting one hand on Leo's knee.

"You know what I said to you earlier about you being sick?", smiled the Sea Prince softly. "You're not sick, so you should be happy, yet what I said still applies. Frank and Hazel love you and they will care for you and support you. Right, guys?"

"What kind of a stupid question is this?", growled Frank highly offended and wrapped his arms possessively around his firebug's waist. "Whatever is wrong with you, we'll get through it together, okay, love? You know we won't leave you, right?"

"I—I... But this is different", whispered Leo and shook his head frantically.

"It is not. Not when you have someone who truly loves you", said Percy firmly, his eyes soft. "And I'm not just talking about Frank and Hazel. Jake and Nyssa are there for you too, so are Will and Kayla. And Nico and me and so many others. You're not a lone runaway anymore. You have a home and a family and we will support you. You're not alone with this."

Leo bit his lower lip hard and tried to avert his eyes, yet everywhere he looked, someone was staring at him expectantly and worried. Hazel was combing her fingers through his curls in that comforting gesture he had learned to love so very much.

"But this is... it's... I...", stuttered Leo desperately.

"It's not and you aren't either", smiled Percy knowingly. "Look at me. You are not alone."

"For the love of it, one of you four is going to tell us what the fuck is going on, right now!", exclaimed Jake annoyed, turning to glare at Leo, Percy, Kayla and Will (though only slightly at Will because he truly did not want to sleep on the couch). "What's wrong with Leo?!"

"Nothing is wrong with him", growled Percy protectively and glared. "He's perfectly fine."

"Okay, if nothing is wrong with him, then why are we in the hospital?!", huffed Hazel.

"B—Because... I... I'm... pregnant...", whispered Leo barely audible.

An eerie silence filled the room, all eyes trained on him with different stages of shock written all over their faces. If he wouldn't have been so afraid to get rejected, he would have laughed at the ridiculous picture they all painted at the moment. His fear to be left alone once again was so overwhelming, he felt as if he would suffocate every second now. Though then he was suddenly very tightly hugged by both his lovers, making him yelp in surprise.

"Y—You're pregnant? Really?", asked Hazel in a high-pitched voice.

"B... But... how? With _my_ child?", muttered Frank stunned.

Just to be hit upside the head by a dangerously glaring daughter of Hephaestus. "What kind of question is that, Zhang?! If anything, it has to be yours, you insensitive moron!"

"The question how still remains though", blinked Jake confused. "I mean, what? Is this a Hephaestus-thing I just don't know about because I never bottom?"

"Thank you for bringing _that_ up here", hissed Will and blushed brightly.

"Oh, talk about your sex-life later, will you?", snorted Kayla and rolled his eyes. "We've been wondering how that's possible too though. I mean, the only one we know about who has this ability is Percy so far, because of his sea-related powers..."

"Like I said as the opening, I've been talking to Hephaestus", stated Percy, slowly folding his arms over his chest. "It's obviously somehow connected to Leo's fire-powers, that at the moment of the highest peak of heated passion, his fire bears life like a phoenix."

"And our father of course did not think of telling him", chuckled Nyssa half-amused.

Neither she nor Jake seemed to hold a grudge at that though and it somehow pained Percy to notice this. Hephaestus was probably right, he was disillusioned by how often he was in the underworld with Nico, or in the underwater palace with Tyson. To most demi-gods, it was normal that their godly parent wasn't having any contact or showing any interest in them.

"S... So... I'll be... a... father...", stammered Frank slowly, looking as if he was hit by a brick.

"I—I-", started Leo slightly panicked, though he was shut up by Hazel's lips.

"Don't you dare saying anything even remotely sounding like 'I can do this alone if you don't want it', you hear me? Just because we didn't know it was possible or we didn't plan it does not mean that we don't want it", murmured the daughter of Pluto softly. "Frank and I want a family _with you_ and even though this is earlier than intended, that doesn't mean it's any less wanted."

"Yes", nodded Frank, not able to formulate anything akin to what Hazel had said. "Yes."

"R... Really...?", asked the Latino worried.

"Of course, firebug", smiled Hazel and kissed him tenderly. "We love you. And we will love our baby, because it's going to be just as adorable as you are. Oh gods! A mini Leo, that must be the most adorable child ever! We're going to spoil it rotten!"

"If you're not going to spoil it rotten, uncle Jake and auntie Nyssa certainly will", noted Nyssa.

"Absolutely", nodded Jake in agreement.

"T—Then I'll need to put my plans of opening my own shop off some longer, eh?", chuckled Leo between hiccups, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "And we need much baby-stuff!"

"Don't worry about that, we're going to help you turning that house child-proof", assured Jake.

"And we'll help making all the stuff! Oh! Cute closets and beds and toys!", yelped Nyssa delighted.

"That kid truly is going to get spoiled to no end", noted Nico amused and wrapped his arms around his fiance. "Though how did you figure that out, love?"

"I am quite cautious to make sure that... uh... well... that my herbs don't fail", mumbled Percy with a blush. "So when Leo was listing what was 'wrong' with him, it kind of screamed at me..."

"Can't wait for the baby party you'll put together for him", chuckled the son of Hades.

"I can already hear the screaming on Olympus", noted Will with a slightly mischievous smile. "Lord Ares will be boasting and gloating that his son knocked Hephaestus' son up."

"You know, the Stolls will throw a fit at that", hummed Kayla amused.

"How's that?", grunted her girlfriend as she finally managed to pull away from her baby brother and pay attention to the daughter of Apollo. "What do they have to do with this?"

"They better don't", growled Frank darkly and possessively, tightening his grip on his pregnant lover. "They don't, right, firebug?"

"What? Of course not!", yelped Leo flustered and wide-eyed. "What makes you even _think_ something as stupid as that?!"

"I didn't mean it like that", snorted Kayla, rolling her eyes. "I meant their betting pool as to who of our generation will be the first one to end up pregnant. They both had their money on Percy, after all. And no one had theirs on you, Leo. So a total failure for them."

"Hold on! Why were they betting on me?!", yelped Percy and blushed brightly.

"They were not the only ones", chimed Nico with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up!", hissed the son of Poseidon stunned and hit his fiance upside the head.

"I for my part had thought it would be Reyna", shrugged Kayla indifferently. "I mean, them being Romans and praetors and all, certainly wanting to breed the next generation of heroes."

"Them being Romans?", repeated Jake with a frown and turned to glare at Hazel and Frank threateningly. "No Roman hero-breeding with our baby brother!"

"That's really none of your business", warned the daughter of Pluto. "We do whatever we want with our firebug and we make as many babies as we want!"

"C—Can we please first get through this pregnancy before you tear each other's heads off because of anything that may happen in the future?", pleaded the flustered Latino between them.

"Not may", whispered Frank wickedly and kissed Leo's neck. "_Will_, that much is for sure."

"Yes! We want a big family", nodded Hazel in agreement and nuzzled the other side of Leo's neck. "Besides I'm sure you'll be a great mom!"

"Oh gods...", mumbled Leo wide-eyed. "I'm going to be a _mom_."

A sympathetic look passed over the faces of the other demi-gods as they saw how realization sank into the Latino, his initial frantic panic now replaced with the harsh truth of what was happening to him. Percy smiled softly at him and pushed past Frank and Hazel to hug him.

"You'll be a great mom, Leo", whispered the son of Poseidon. "And we'll all be here to support you, you're not going to have to face this alone, not now and not when the child is being born. This child will not just have three loving parents, it will also have plenty of aunts and uncles who are going to love it. And I'll help you even more, mh? I did my researches and thanks to my father I know a thing or two more about male pregnancies than our healers. I'll be at your side and help you pull through with this, Leo."

"Thanks, Perce", smiled Leo with happy tears trailing down his cheeks as he hugged the Sea Prince tightly. "I'm glad to have a friend like you. A—And to have a family like you guy. I love you."

"Okay, okay, okay, enough mush for one day!", interrupted Nico and rolled his eyes. "Kayla, Nyssa, Will, Jake, I believe we interrupted your lunch. And I had been interrupted in the middle of ravishing Percy. So I suggest we all return to what we had been doing before so Frank and Hazel get to show Leo just how happy they are, because I can see it even from here."

He took Percy's hand to pull him away from the obviously horny Frank. The three couples snickered and laughed as they left the hospital room, leaving Frank, Hazel and Leo on their own. The Latino took a deep, relaxed breath and leaned back into the pillows, Hazel on one side next to him and Frank on the other, both having their arms wrapped around him securely.

"Were you really thinking we'd abandon you?", whispered Hazel a bit hurt, kissing his neck tenderly. "I'm sorry we haven't shown you enough how much we love you. But we do."

"Is it because we've been too distant at first?", frowned Frank worried. "I'm sorry we have been that way when we first met. You're ours now and you will be ours, always. That's what counts."

"Always...?", asked Leo softly, confused.

"Yes!", exclaimed Hazel and nodded, pulling a little box out of her jeans pocket. "I mean, my brother had beaten me to the punch, but then again he had known Percy longer and it seemed Percy had planned it for some time now, anyway I'm rambling, right? Here."

She put the golden skull ring with the ruby eyes onto his ring finger. That was the moment he noticed that Frank had the same ring on a chain around his neck and Hazel had the same ring adoring her long fingers. He blushed, his eyes wide in stunned silence.

"Say something, firebug", muttered the son of Mars. "Anything. Preferably 'yes', or 'I'll go and shop for the perfect wedding dress right away'."

"Y—Yes, of course yes, what else?!", yelped Leo and kissed him hungrily, then kissing Hazel just as passionately. "I love you, gods I love you two so much! There is no one I'd want to have a child with more, I want to spend the rest of my life with you guys! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Wonderful", smiled Hazel relieved, kissing him again.

"We are going to be an epic family", noted Frank with a hoarse laugh.

"Epic and wonderful", grinned Leo and cuddled close to them, his hands folded over his belly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Yes, yes, yes, little pairing, I know. But for once I wanted to rather focus on the friendship aspect and the bonding between Leo and Percy. ;)_


End file.
